


Things Are Perfect:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bad Days, Bad Service/No Service, Coffee, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Amanda comes back to Danny, & Steve, After she has dinner with Rachel, & the kids. She Shows another side of herself, Do they like it?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!*





	Things Are Perfect:

*Summary: Amanda comes back to Danny, & Steve, After she has dinner with Rachel, & the kids. She Shows another side of herself, Do they like it?, Stay Tuned, & Find Out!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were enjoying their night, after a long day. The Blond told him about his talk with Amanda, They are at a good place now. That made the former seal happy, that they worked it all out.

 

“Babe, I think she will respect you now, since you guys had a heart to heart, All of us will co-exist with each other, If we do that, I think we will have better lives”, The Hunky Man said, as they shared a kiss, & were waiting for the waiter to take their coffee, & dessert orders.

 

“Tonight, The service here sucks”, Danny said, as he lets out a sigh, The Five-O Commander lets out one of his own, “I know, It’s not one of **_Tropics’s_** busiest nights”, He said agreeing with him. They were gonna give the waiter 10 more minutes, & they are gonna leave.

 

Amanda comes in, & saw that the two men were getting pissed off, she leaned in, & kissed them both on the cheek, “Hello, Loves, What’s wrong ?”, she asked, as she sat down to join them, & looked at them. Danny calmed, & composed himself, & filled in his ex-mother-in-law on their current situation.

 

“We are waiting to give our dessert, & coffee orders, Since we have to work, We can’t drink”, The Blond said, “I am ready to leave”, Steve said, as he was getting tired too. The Romance Novelist said, “Let me take care of this, Boys, Okay ?”, They nodded in response.

 

Amanda managed to get the waiter’s attention by softly whistling at him, She warned him that if there isn’t any extra cream in their lattes, She would chop his balls off, & use them in earrings in Italian, Then, She ordered them gooeist & chocolate dessert on the menu, As soon as it came, They were enjoying themselves.

 

“It’s a bitch getting older”, The Elderly Woman said, as she slipped off her heels. “How would you know ?”, The Men said in unison, “You are so sweet”, She said with a smile, & kissed them each on the cheek, & they went on with their evening, & things are perfect now.

 

The End.


End file.
